<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mask: Redemption (Phone Guy/MatPat x Reader) by IHazFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557798">The Mask: Redemption (Phone Guy/MatPat x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHazFandoms/pseuds/IHazFandoms'>IHazFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mask [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FNAF the Musical, Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Five Nights at Freddy's, Anxiety, Apologies, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Dating, Denial of Feelings, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Gay, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder Mystery, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Random Encounters, Redemption, Repression, Therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHazFandoms/pseuds/IHazFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3 years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza burned to the ground, everything changed. Mark went back to his "normal" life, with some new people in his life. Nate is finally finished with his therapy and has a secret no one knows. (Y/N) is now over the tragic events of AJ's death and Matthew's arrest. She's happy. She's dating someone. But it was time for Matthew to be released from jail. Will he continue to terrorize the people of Freddy's or find a way to redeem himself to (Y/N)?<br/>---<br/>Book 2 of The Mask.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Reader, Markiplier/Reader, MatPat/Reader, Nathan Sharp/Original Male Character(s), Phone Guy/Reader, Scott Cawthon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mask [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/944913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sits on the bench, chewing his fingernail, thinking. No one knew if Matthew Patrick killed eight kids but he was a suspect. It was difficult since there was no actual evidence against him. There were no bodies. There was no confession. There was nothing tying him to events. The crimes he was suspected for stopped since his disappearance. It could just be a coincidence.</p><p>Nothing but old footage. It isn't enough. No one has seen the man in years! He's vanished off the face of the earth. Who knows where he could be?</p><p>The man sighs, putting down the old newspaper titled "<em>Kids vanish at local </em><em>pizzeria-</em><em> bodies not found</em>", down into his folder. He taps his fingers as he thinks even more.</p><p>
  <em>It's impossible to just disappear like that. </em>
</p><p>Ring. Ring. Ring.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Red, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza burned down in LA. Matthew Patrick was arrested. <em>He's alive</em>" the voice on the phone says.</p><p>Red wasn't his real name of course. He's like L. Goes by a letter, goes by a nickname, and is a detective. He's secretive about everything down to where he was from. Everything is hidden.</p><p>But unlike L, he's alive. He's alive and still fighting against the criminals who think they can hide and think they can take the lives of others. Red has seen so many people die and wasn't able to save them. He had to watch the person he loved most die right in front of him without any way of stopping it. He won't forget but got his revenge.</p><p>"Alive? How can he be alive?" Red says.</p><p>He got up and walked quickly through  the park.</p><p>"I don't know. He caused a lot of damage to the building, minor to the animatronics, there were three survivors. They're alright. One is going to need therapy. There is one dead, AJ Pinkerton" the voice responds, giving basic information.</p><p>Red had to often deal with withheld information. Whatever the basics were determined if he was going to take the case. Matthew Patrick's case however, he didn't need more than the basics. He was one of the only members of the FBI who believed Matthew was guilty and will find evidence to prove it.</p><p>"Alert the FBI. We need to get to LA. I know Matt. He's manipulative, cunning, won't stop until he gets what he wants, everything in a murderer." he replies, "Thanks Karl. Seen you soon"</p><p>Red had a lot of inspiration from L. He goes by R though. He's traveled through different dimensions and has seen great and terrible things. He's decided to stay in the real world since he's faced both Beyond Birthday and Kira. There were many other weird things but he's had enough. The missing children will be his last case.</p><p>This world was where he was from. It's the first and original one for Red. There were still problems. He's met two demons. They had broke away from the host and were able to have their own body. Knowing the people's opinions about demons, Red had to protect him.</p><p>He was able to reunite one demon with the good side but the other, he had to send somewhere else. Red had no idea where he was and just hoped he would be okay.</p><p>Red puts away his phone and walk through the streets of Boston. People just passed by, not knowing who he is. He doesn't expect them to. He was wearing a hood after all. Another world knows who he is but since he hasn't been here in many years, he doubts he'd be remember. Down one street and another, at a thinking pace, he makes it to his hotel. It made everything easier.</p><p>Once he reaches his floor, gets into room 394, he sits and slides off the hood. His dark brown hair curls up, brown eyes stare at the door, black glasses so close to his face that it makes a cut, and the silver chain is tucked into his shirt. His looks made him normal. He was only 27 years old after all.</p><p>In his pocket was a letter that he never read. He didn't have the courage to do so. The memory who is came from was stuck in his brain. He never got to confessed to the person he loved. Why did they have to die?</p><p>
  <em>No</em>
</p><p>It's not the time to do that.</p><p>Red gathered everything in his room and leaves. Everytime he went to a city, it was the same routine. It was normal for him that he stopped caring about where he stayed.</p><p>Karl was planning on picking him up to go to the Boston Logan International Airport. He waits outside for the car they had rented and once again, he started to chew on his fingernails again.</p><p>Once Red realized he was doing it, he stopped. It was a result of his anxiety. He didn't want it to show.</p><p>He got into the car and looks out the window. Boston wasn't the prettiest city he's been to but it's there. That prize goes to Dublin, Ireland.</p><p>"I don't know if I should call you R, Red, or-"</p><p>"Don't.." he says and continues with a voice crack, "call me by my real name."</p><p>"You miss-"</p><p>"Just stop..."</p><p>Karl stops bugging him and drives quietly. It wasn't that long ago when the events in the previous world happened. Well, kind of. It only took him less than a year to fall in love with someone. Even though he was there for 6 years in total, when he goes to another world, all the memories kind of speed up making it seem like it happened seconds before.</p><p>He remembers it so clearly.</p><p>"I need someone to care for" he said.</p><p>Karl and Red met in a different world. Karl wanted to go along with him and go on adventures so he did.</p><p>Red didn't feel like it was what he wanted to do anymore. It is too much of a risk in losing people. So many innocent people died during the reign of Kira...He wasn't going to take any more cases after this.</p><p>Matthew Patrick was an interesting individual. He doesn't have every file on him but he's mysterious. Suspected in killing over 11 children, now put in jail for murder and severe damage to property. Matthew knows how to trick people and somehow stayed hidden over many years. How? What name did he use? He was very smart in the way of trust. He knows how to get people to trust him before he kills.</p><p>
  <em>He must be captured and will stay in jail forever.</em>
</p><p>"Karl?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I do miss them."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Final Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nate's mental health has declined since the events that took place at Freddy's so he expresses how he feels to his therapist.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Nate came back from being interrogated by the police, he took it all in. He wondered how his life spiraled downward so quickly. He originally thought on the Wednesday morning as that's when he got the call but that didn't seem to make sense. He had to repair himself before. Why?</p><p>He took the night shift job 7 years ago as it paid well, it was only going to be one week and there wasn't anything strange about Fazbear Entertainment. He didn't find out until after his week that the reason he had gotten the job in the first place was because the previous manager and night guard had been killed. They had found the body in the room that Nate had been sitting in for 30 hours.</p><p>That added to the pain that he was already experiencing. He could not put into words how much anxiety and paranoia he had been feeling for the weeks following these events. Nate had attempted to write more music, as it was something he loved to do, but nothing came out. Or, it came out, just in tears and panic attacks.</p><p>Every noise. Every shutting of a car door or person walking by put him on edge. Nate spent some time curled up on his couch staring mindlessly at whatever he had put on that morning. There were times he was calm and that was with the friends he had at the time.</p><p>Nate didn't tell them everything however, they were a huge help when he needed to go outside. Alone, he feared something would come get him but with others, he forgot all about the terror. With that, it was never the animatronics that he feared. He was perfectly fine with the crew but it was just the thought of something coming to get him through the vents got to him.</p><p>He knows if he tried to explain it, no one would get it. That is why he chose to not confide too much in his friends. But this was all in the past. He was no longer with this friend group. To be fair, Nate had lied and manipulated them. He didn't want to hurt anyone but if anyone chooses to keep a secret, it will hurt someone.</p><p>After this loss, he knew he wasn't going to be able to have a normal life unless he got therapy. He was hesitant as he wanted to try to work on his own to get himself together but that was going nowhere. If Nate continued what he was doing, he'd spend the rest of his life shut inside, on his couch, shaking at everything.</p><p>This couldn't continue.</p><p>He found someone who he thought could help him the most and began the sessions. At the start, it seemed like nothing was working but they didn't know each other well. For it to start to work, there needed to be trust.</p><p>That trust built and Nate and Dr. Campbell's conversation became what they needed to be. He was able to heal and forget the trauma. Maybe not forget it but be able to deal with the emotions that the memories gave him in a safe and healthy way.</p><p>He was not suicidal or felt the need to inflict pain. Having depression doesn't immediately mean this. Nate was able to express what he could through music. There were many exercises involving song writing that Dr. Campbell had asked him to do. They each helped in there own way.</p><p>It took over a year but in the end, he returned to a normal life. He continued to write music. It wasn't enough to support himself but it wasn't for other people. It was always for him. He was able to stop his panic attacks, and when they couldn't be stopped, Nate was able to recover.</p><p>But all that work for it to be stripped away when he was asked to return to Freddy's. He could deal with the anxiety it gave him but a close death to Springtrap had brought back memories. Memories of being in that exact office, hearing the clanking and strange sounds from inside the vent and all over the building. The green animatronic was aggressive and would have killed him if the Puppet and Foxy were not there. There wasn't much (Y/N) could do about it as she would have gotten hurt as well.</p><p>The next night wasn't spent in the office but it felt like it. Nate had spent hours on his laptop using BB to distract Springtrap. It was better than being in the office but having his heart race for that long wasn't good for him. He was relieved to have (Y/N) and Mark as that helped him forget and made him hopeful.</p><p>The last night was when everything happened. He got hit on the back of the head with a fire extinguisher, had his employer use a chainsaw flamethrower to break down a wall, threaten to kill them all, killed AJ and proceeded to burn down Freddy's while getting attacked by the remains of Springtrap.</p><p>He remembers running through the halls, coughing on the smoke clawing at his lungs. His eyes were watering and close to being shut when he found the exit. He panted, trying to get as much fresh air into him as he could. It was overwhelming.</p><p>There were a few 24 hour businesses open that had costumers come in early in the morning so when a woman began to smell the smoke, which hadn't been visible yet, she immediately called the fire department. Everything was so close.</p><p>He had fallen to the ground next to a car that wasn't his and the tears began to fall down his face. It didn't matter if it was from the fire or from the emotions, he was not okay. Nate could hear (Y/N) and Mark close by but he did nothing to see how they were. They seemed better than he was.</p><p>He kept his eyes shut, not moving, until the EMT were by his side, helping him into an ambulance.</p><p>He doesn't remember a lot from hours that followed but he was released from the hospital that same day. He had no serious injuries. Nate was breathing and alive. They had no reason to keep him there.</p><p>He forced a smile onto his face and journeyed to a nearby park and got a copy of the latest newspaper issue. It must have been from one of the places that prints with each new story as Freddy's had just burned to the ground.</p><p>Nate was happy to have Mark on the phone and to know he was okay. They didn't talk much about how they were emotionally.</p><p>Knowing Matthew was dead and that the animatronics were in a good place, he could go home and know nothing could hurt him. Freddy's era was over. Not quite.</p><p>Nothing is ever over. Just because the restaurant is in ashes doesn't mean they won't rebuild a new location. And of course, no one is ever really dead. Matthew survived and made sure to let Nate know he was coming.</p><p>He brushed this off as Matthew was going to get a lifetime sentence in prison. Or so Nate thought. While he wouldn't ever tell anyone, he was constantly checking the updates that had been made in Matthew's court case. It was only 3 years. He was only getting 3 years. 3 for murder and arson. Probably more crimes but there was no evidence for that.</p><p>He began to have his nightmares again. The panic attacks continued and he couldn't stop them. He'd be trapped on his floor in tears and struggling to breath until he could get the strength to get back up.</p><p>Nate had to go back to therapy.</p><p>So here he was. He sat across from Dr. Campbell in her office, answering the questions he was being asked. Every session started the same. Nate was asked how he was, what happened in the time between now and their last meeting, and then everything goes from there.</p><p>"I think I've been regressing. I've made it so far up the hill only to trip and fall back down" Nate says, his eyes fixed on the wooden table.</p><p>"Why do you think that is?" Dr. Campbell responds, her expression the same as it always was.</p><p>"At first, I was able to go outside, live a normal life, you know?"</p><p>Like before, he had friends to be able to talk to. He was surprised to still have them after all this. Maybe they still talked because of their connection to Freddy's. But really, that was the only thing they had in common.</p><p>When he, (Y/N), and Mark would spend time together, they tried to keep the conversation away from the events that made the front page of every news site and paper. It always seemed to go back there.</p><p>"It's Matthew Patrick isn't it?"</p><p>Nate nods.</p><p>"Before, I was able to breathe as I knew he wasn't coming. Now, all I think about is that call"</p><p>It's coming close to 3 years since that call. The one where Matthew promised to kill Nate. He wouldn't risk it. Or would he? Nate knew Matthew had a darker history with Freddy's but there was no way to prove it. They only had evidence for one murder.</p><p>"What could you do to make sure you're safe upon Matthew's release?"</p><p>"Run?" Nate snaps.</p><p>He's angry. He's angry at the justice system that's letting a killer go free. He's angry that Dr. Campbell was not providing the answers he needed.</p><p>"Nate. You've already heard my suggestions and recommendations and yet, you're still upset" she responds.</p><p>At this point, she's used to this attitude Nate has with her. Dr. Campbell is used to many types of patients.</p><p>"I can't stop worrying. I can't stop thinking about it. I've tried to stop. I've tried to move on. But the world refuses to let me chose where I want to be"</p><p>He knows what she's going to say. But it won't work. The few solutions she's provided had already been proven they didn't work.</p><p>"I have nothing left to offer. I might have failed you as a therapist. You're going to need to actually try the things I've asked you to do to get anywhere."</p><p>Nate knew. He never really tried. If he's truly going to get better, he's going to have to push himself to step outside his comfort zone. He'll have to work towards unlocking his own personal box but that's something that wasn't important in the moment.</p><p>"I appreciate everything. But I believe you have more"</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"I can only provide you as much as you provide me. It's been the same. Always. Also, I've checked and it doesn't look like you're going to be afford any more sessions with me"</p><p>Of course. There was a reason he took the job at Freddy's in the first place. There was a reason he's been taking and leaving every shitty job he could get. He didn't want to live in the same apartment anymore. But he needed this. He needed Dr. Campbell's aid.</p><p>"I don't want to bore anymore" Nate says, getting up.</p><p>"You're not boring Nathan Sharp. You're intriguing. You're someone whose fighting more than what you let on. Don't let it break you" she responds, not moving from her chair. There was no need for her to as there were more people she was meeting later.</p><p>Nate tensed at the use of his full name. He stopped wanting to be called Nathan after he lost his friends. He believed (Y/N) and Mark knew that's what Nate was short for but they weren't going to call him something he didn't want to be called. Maybe one day he'll feel comfortable asking to hear it again from someone close. But there was no way he was going to let anyone do that. Not with the threat of Matthew.</p><p>He opened the door to leave and stood there for awhile, choosing his words carefully.</p><p>"I've said before," Dr. Campbell says to Nate's back, "to try dating"</p><p>Nate let the door close behind him.</p><p>
  <em>No. I can't. </em>
</p><p>He didn't want to lose someone again. He didn't want to feel that pain again.</p><p>
  <em>I'll do it. But if I'm let down again...</em>
</p><p>He made the mistake of telling Dr. Campbell about his dating life and how it shattered into pieces once the events 10 years ago took place.</p><p>Nothing and no one will convince him differently about being with someone.</p><p>
  <em>No one wants to be with someone so broken and fragile like me.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>